


Deadline

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reports are awful. It seems no matter how long you're writing for, something is always forgotten.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Deadline

Being a detective, every detail is important. One small thing left out of your report could cause the whole case to be ruined. It's stressful, and there's a deadline- which is three PM. Currently, it was five AM and Shuichi was (barely) running on five cups of coffee.

But it's really hard to focus when your boyfriend is whining in your ear.

"Shuichi.."

…

"..Shuichi..."

…

"Shuichi!"

"Kiibo! What?!" 

Shuichi snapped his gaze away from his computer- watching how Kiibo tensed, taken aback at the sudden raise of his voice. He felt really bad now.

"I-I'm sorry.. you looked worn out and I was going to-"

Shuichi could already see his eyes brimming with tears. He'd really done it now. Shit.

"Hey- wait, i'm sorry- please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really stressed out.. Come here?"

With hesitant steps, Kiibo padded over to where Shuichi was sitting on the couch. He didn't sit, just kind of stood there awkwardly.

"C'mere, dummy." Holding Kiibo by the waist, he promptly pulled the shorter boy into his lap. Kiibo gave little to know protest as he settled against Shuichi.

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"..Nightmare."

"Oh, i'm sorry, angel."

Kiibo shrugged in response, pressing his face against Shuichi's neck.

"Are you gonna fall asleep here?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay."

He didn't really know how it happened, but by sunrise Shuichi found himself waking up to a light pressure against his chest. Kiibo hadn't seemed to move from where he was before, but they were laying down now. He hadn't remembered falling asleep.. and his report certainly was not finished- but he didn't care about that for now, allowing himself to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to wake up. Or maybe he'd submit his report in late and blame it on his Wi-Fi.. who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> i always write my fics at 3 AM hello??? 
> 
> *posts this and disappears for another 5 days*


End file.
